1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cat cabinets and houses and more particularly pertains to a new cat cabinet for providing a location for a cat to go for various reasons including to hide, to eat and to use a litter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cat cabinets and houses is known in the prior art. More specifically, cat cabinets and houses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,958; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,026; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,536; U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,040; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,975; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,832.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cat cabinet. The inventive device includes a housing with an open top, a bottom panel and a perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the bottom panel. The perimeter side wall includes a spaced apart pair of end panels, and a spaced apart pair of side panels extending between the end panels. A top panel substantially covers the open top of the housing. A shelf is disposed in the housing and spaced above the bottom panel. A first of the side panels has a plurality of access doors pivotally coupled thereto to provide access into the housing through the first side panel. The perimeter side wall also has a plurality of removable punchouts which form corresponding passage holes through the perimeter side wall when separated from the perimeter side wall.
In these respects, the cat cabinet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a location for a cat to go for various reasons including to hide, to eat and to use a litter box.